cgcjfandomcom-20200215-history
The Daleks Invasion of Morcia/Chapter four: Calm before the storm
Clone helps himself up and brushes the dirt off his armour and cloak* “Yes, there can be. Time travel-” *He turns to look at Knight and is stunned into silence* *Knight sighs* “Yes...?” *Clone peers over at Draketh, then at Knight and bursts into hysterical laughter* *The Morcian Clone leaps off the Dalek and goes over to Tim, who’s standing with the rest of the group* “He’s seen Knight’s lack of facial hair and possibly remembering… Either that or he’s bewildered but I don’t remember this, so it’s safe to assume he’s the one who brought you here, my future” Tim: “Well, he got the Doctor, as promised. Even if three years late…” Morcian Clone: “Oi! That’ll be me one day. So, a little more respect-I probably risked my life to get him back for you! Just at-least show some gratitude.” *Tim runs over to Clone and Knight* “Guess he really wasn’t expecting to see you with a clean shaven face… to be honest it was a little strange. I mean, you going from a full thick beard to just… nothing. Completely shaven…” *Knight, evidently hurt by what Tim is saying, walks off, back towards the castle* The Doctor: “I think you upset him…” *Clone, still chuckling to himself, turns to Tim* “I sense some kind of mixed feelings you have towards me…” Tim: “Well, I don’t know what to think of you-” *He turns to look at the Morcian Clone who is now talking to Knight* “-You’re my friend, and yet… you left me, I know that you got the Doctor as promised, but…” *He takes a deep breath, readying himself* “You were late, Clone” *Clone, confused, turns to the Doctor, accusingly* “This is 1339, is it not…?” The Doctor: “That is where I programmed the TARDIS to take us, but don’t go blaming her if we’re a little out. She’s old, you know” Tim: “1339? Clone, you left me in 1336!” *Clone turns back to Tim and speaks apologetically* “I did? Then the fault is truly mine, sorry…” Tim: “At-least you’re here now, and, anyway, we’ve become quite good friends in the course of me being here” *The Morcian Clone calls out to the group* “Time for us to return to the safety of the castle. By now those Daleks will have called in re-enforcements!” *Everyone walks back inside* *The Morcian Clone walks up to a door, opens it and calls up a set of spiral stairs* “Daleks dealt with, for now. You can come down if you like, but, be warned, we have some guests!” *From above there is a series of loud thuds that cause dust to fall from the ceiling as if something large or heavy were speeding down a corridor* *The Doctor looks up and then turns to Clone* “What’s that?” Clone: “I have some suspicions…” *A large hulk of a creature speedily bounds down the stairs and into the room, quickly followed by another* “Beat Gretta! Beat Gretta!” *Another large creature squeezes through the small doorway and into the room* “Indeed you did, Hogar” *Clone walks up to the two large creatures* “Doctor, this is Hogar and… Gretta, they’re both Trolls, I guess. I only know Hogar though” *Gretta turns to Clone* “Clone know Gretta! Clone also change armour!” *The Morcian Clone calls out* “No Gretta, I’m still wearing my usual armour” *Gretta, confused, stares at both Clones* “Two Clones?” *Hogar goes over and talks to Knight* “Jon, Rob, stay watching!” Knight: “Yes… that is probably best, they can inform us of when the Daleks come to retaliate” *Kate wearily gets up and stumbles up to the doorway* “Doctor…” *Hogar turns and points at Kate* “Girl awake!” *Arantha walks over to Kate, with Aarlam* “I’m so sorry, for what we did-” *Kate, still a bit dazed, looks at Arantha and notices his ears* “Are we in fantasy land or am I dreaming?” *Clone calls out* “Neither. We are in Morcia, during a Dalek invasion, I’m afraid…” *Tim walks over past Arantha and Aarlam, to Kate* “Hello, I’m Tim. You came with the Doctor and Clone, right?” *Kate looks at Tim, puzzled* “You’re not meant to-“ *She suddenly seems much more awake and alert* “-Daleks!?” *Tim sighs* “Yeah, they’re here…” *Kate walks past Tim and up to the Doctor* “Is Tim who we came for? Just a boy caught up in a Dalek invasion?” The Doctor: “A friend. Not too long after you left he joined me, at Jake’s request…” *He stops before he upsets himself* *Knight talks to Hogar* “Quickly, Hogar, I need you to go out and get that Dalek” *He points to the Dalek Clone had fallen with* *Hogar goes out to fetch the Dalek* “Hogar get Dalek!” *Gretta calls out* “Hogar be careful!” *Tim walks back to Kate, Clone and the Doctor* “So, where’s the TARDIS? Or did you come by use of Clone’s device…?” The Doctor: “She’s safe in an upper corridor” *Hogar returns, dragging a Dalek in with him* “Where Hogar take Dalek?” *Knight places a brick back into place and the doorway re-seals itself. He then examines the Dalek* “It seems intact! This could be invaluable! How do we open it…?” *Everyone gathers round the Dalek* Clone: “Doctor, the sonic” *The Doctor pulls his sonic screwdriver out from his shirt pocket and waves it round the Dalek* “It’s still alive in there!” *Everyone backs off as the Dalek begins to speak, weakly. It speaks slowly, painfully, with its lights only activating dimly* “…You cannot beat the Daleks! We will be victorious…!” Morcian Clone: “You go on believing that, you deluded creature!” *The Doctor carefully moves around the Dalek, unsealing the top of it with his sonic screwdriver* *Hogar wrenches the top off the Dalek and peers in* “Something there!” *The Dalek suddenly crawls out and leaps onto Kate’s face, she begins to scream in agony* *Hogar punches the Dalek, also punching Kate in the face* “Hogar get Dalek!” *The Dalek drops off, with Kate stumbling back clutching her face* *Draketh laughs but stops when the Dalek quickly turns and begins to scurry towards him* *The Doctor goes over to Kate* “Are you ok?” *Kate speaks but in great pain* “…No. I just got punched by a big troll!” *The Doctor examines Kate’s face* “Hmm, you’re really quite lucky, it seems the Dalek took most of the blow. Troll punches can be quite fatal… It’ll hurt a lot and bruise up but you’ll be fine” *Daketh runs up to Gretta and hides behind her as the Dalek continues to pursue him* *Gretta raises her foot and stamps down to squish the Dalek but it is too quick* *As the Dalek continues to scurry about, Knight grabs his sword and swings it down at the Dalek with immense speed. He misses and the Dalek begins to climb up the sword towards Knight. He then launches his sword out of the room and into the corridor* *Clone forces one of the candles into the air and rushes into the corridor, only to find the sword but no sign of the Dalek* “It’s not here!” *The Doctor calls out* “It can’t be… You mustn’t let it get away!” *Clone looks all around the stretch of corridor just outside the room then returns* “It’s gone, likely scurried off into the darkness” Morcian Clone: “If so, we’re likely never to see it again” *The Doctor turns to Knight, who is now examining the Dalek* “It’s effectively dead now” *Knight peers into the open top of the Dalek* “It looks just big enough for a person to fit in…” *Arantha calls out to everyone* “I think we should rest up now. As Knight said, the Daleks will be readying their retaliation, and for that we must be well rested” *He turns and points to Hogar, then at the empty Dalek and then at a dark corner steeped in shadow* “Hogar, could you please move that into the corner, out of sight, we don’t need it giving anyone nightmares…” *As Hogar drags the Dalek into the darkened corner, Knight goes to an arched doorway leading up to some spiral stairs. He calls up the stairs* “You two alright up there? We’re just going to have a rest, and I’m wondering if you’d like someone to take over watch for a while” *A voice calls back in reply* “Robert seems quite tired, but me? I’m still ready and alert – when those Daleks come, I’ll be sure to let you know, as soon as I see them!” ~~Later, that night~~ *Jonathan notices something off in the distance, quickly he grabs his binoculars and peers into them. Straining to see in the dark he manages to make out the unmistakeable shape of a Dalek ship! But before he can turn, something rises and blocks his view of the incoming ship. He tentatively lowers his binoculars and gulps… a Dalek has snuck up on him. For the briefest moment he stares at the Dalek unable to move, until it hits on him that he’s the first line of defence… He quickly turns to the open archway leading to a set of spiral stairs. He calls out down the stairs and into the darkness* “Da-” *His words are interrupted as a sudden scream erupts from him, caused by a huge blast of energy shooting into his back, killing him!* *The scream echoes down the stairs and into the room in which everyone is resting. Not one of them even stirs… The echo followed by the lifeless body rolling down the stairs* ~~Even later, that night~~ *Draketh, once he’s sure that everyone’s asleep tip toes and stumbles around the sleeping rebels, past Arantha, past Knight, who appears to be sleeping in full armour, hugging his sword, and then past Clone, who’s stripped his armour off to the side of him and laying there, using his cloak as a blanket. Draketh finally makes it over to the empty Dalek in the corner, thinking to himself* “I will just have a quick ride in it, then I will put it back right here, for it to be creepy and dead again” *Draketh quickly and quietly runs over to a stool, drags it back over to the Dalek and stands on it so he can reach up to the Dalek’s open top, which he does and pulls himself up and falls into it, upside down* “AH, I know! This one” *He presses a button that causes the Dalek to shoot out a beam of concentrated energy* *Clone is awoken by the sound of a loud explosion, looks at the others who are still sleeping and almost instantly knows who’s responsible, he speaks in a harsh whisper* “DRAKETH!” *Draketh finds a new button, this time it spins the Dalek, round and round, increasing speed, causing Draketh to accidentally shoot the Dalek’s energy beam at a wall causing it to explode, waking the others* *Knight springs up, gripping his sword tightly, ready for anything* “We are under attack?!” Clone: “No” *His tone turns slightly to anger* “Just Draketh” *Outside, the Doctor, who’s with Tim, who couldn’t sleep, watches as a Dalek saucer flies straight into the rebels base* The Doctor: “NO!” *He calls to the others inside* “Daleks! Heading this way!” Tim: “Who let off the explosives?!” *The Doctor and Tim both go to run back inside but are stopped by three Daleks* “YOU WILL COME WITH US” “OBEY OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED” The Doctor: “Oh, you wouldn’t have it any other way” Tim: “We don’t want any trouble” *He raises his arms above his head to surrender* *Back inside, Clone helps Draketh sit in the Dalek the right way up and passes him a small black device* “You put that in your ear, it’ll be our way of communicating. Now please be careful, and keep the Dalek in reasonably good condition, it’s my turn next... Good luck” *Clone pulls the top of the Dalek back on and the rushes over to and puts on his armour in immense speed* *The Daleks start to flood out of the saucer* “LOCATE AND CAPTURE THE REBELS!” “REBELS SIGHTED! EXTERMINATE THEM!” *Gretta quickly gets up and attempts to attack a Dalek* “Gretta stop Dalek!” *Hogar gets up, just in time to witness a Dalek exterminate Gretta, her body landing at Hogar’s feet. He kneels down to examine Gretta. Furious, he declares* “GRETTA DEAD! NOW YOU BE DEAD!” *He begins to run at the Dalek that killed Gretta but he too is swiftly killed* *Clone runs over to a terrified Kate and quickly grabs her hand and leads her out the back of the base, as he does so he calls out to any of the rebels who may hear him* “Run for it! We’ll regroup when we can, just everyone… survive” *And with that he flees with Kate out into the city of Aldendan* *Draketh panics as Clone puts the top of the Dalek on and struggles to look out of the Dalek eye stalk, when he does finally look he sees that the base has quickly been abandoned leaving him with a Dalek sentry* “Dalek?” *He operates the Dalek to move forward, crashing into the sentry* “What may my orders be?” *The Dalek turns and stares at Draketh’s Dalek, straight at the eyestalk, almost glaring* “SEEK AND EXTERMINATE THE REBELS!” Category:Adventures of Awesomeknight Category:Doctor Who (Stories) Category:Clone Gunner Commander Jedi